Timing games are provided in which a determination is made regarding the success or failure of a prescribed operation input from a user playing the game at a timing that matches an object operated within a screen. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-200295 describes a timing game in which an object moving in conjunction with the procession of a melody is displayed on a screen and, if an operation is made at the time of the object reaching a prescribed position on the screen, the user is granted points.
Since the above-described timing game grants points in accordance with only whether or not an operation is made at a prescribed time, it can be thought that the game might become monotonous. For this reason, there are cases in which it is desirable to add new game elements to such a timing game to enhance the enjoyment of the game.